


Hopelessly In Love

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans has a tail, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow To Update, Smut, Undertale Genocide Route, did i seriously forget to add the fluff tag, had some help from torii-cloud on tumblr, she's amylee4life on here, yeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Sans knew the two were meant for each other. He also knew he would be left in the dust if he confessed to them.
Any questions/concerns/criticisms, my writing Tumblr is zanywrites.tumblr.com. This was inspired by all the lovely Sansgoriel art and fanfics I have seen and read (which is way too few).





	1. Chapter 1

Sans had fallen in love. Twice. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but he knew he couldn’t let it show. The two he loved were already destined to be together; he had watched it happen a thousand times, through a thousand Resets.

So his feelings didn’t matter. If he was going to break them apart and cause more bad than good, he wouldn’t do anything about it. It's not like he deserved them anyways. They were too perfect for a piece of trash like him.

Sighing in resignation, he knocked on the door in front of him. Toriel and Asgore had called him and Papyrus over, probably to watch Frisk and Flowey. While this normally wasn't a problem, he didn't want to see either of the boss monsters with his current...problem. He felt like he might do something he would regret and mess up both his friendship with the two and their relationship together.

Well, at least Papyrus was there to keep the peace. Hopefully. Maybe Papyrus would side with the others instead, asking if he was okay, if he was sick. It had happened before, in a timeline much like this one. It hadn’t ended well: a few panic attacks and tearful eye sockets, then a Reset. Sans shook his head. This timeline was much further along, he could still hide his feelings without anyone knowing. He had learned from his mistake.

The door in front of him swung open, breaking Sans from his thoughts. He immediately tacked on his normal fake grin and looked up at Toriel. Her face had brightened upon seeing the skeleton and Sans felt his grin become a little more genuine at the sight. "Ah, Sans, you're here. Wonderful. Please, come in." She made a sweeping motion with her arm as she opened the door wider, her eyes sparkling.

Sans nodded, slipping out of his pink slippers at the door out of habit. Asgore and Papyrus were sitting on the couch, Frisk in Papyrus’s lap while Flowey was in Frisk’s. Flowey and Frisk seemed to be distracted by the TV, while Papyrus and Asgore were talking animatedly.

Toriel passed by Sans then, her paw ghosting over his skull. He fought down a blush with a shiver at the feeling of her warmth so close. His inner masochist wished she had actually touched him, but he shook his head at the thought. By now, Asgore and the others had noticed him.

“Howdy, Sans! How are you doing this fine evening?” Asgore asked, smiling widely.

“I’m doing just fine, King Fluffybuns. How ‘bout you?” Sans replied, not noticing the way Papyrus smirked and started whispering to Frisk. Their own smirk grew devilish as they whispered the plan to Flowey.

Sans started walking towards the free spot on the couch, Toriel already having taken a seat in an armchair. He didn’t notice how Flowey sprouted another vine from his pot and laid it across the floor in front of him until it was too late. He tripped and fell. Exactly as the others had planned. Right into Asgore’s lap.

The skeleton laid sprawled there before the shock wore off and he immediately started scrambling to get up. “S-sorry! Sorry!” His face was completely blue by the time Asgore let out a little chuckle and patted him on the skull. Sans relaxed at the contact, letting Asgore pick him up and turn him around so he was facing forward.

“It's quite alright, Sans. I hope I will be an adequate seat.”

“You're perfect, Asgore,” he muttered before realizing what he said. He chuckled nervously, the blush that had been gradually going away coming back in full force as his eyes snapped open. “I-I mean…uh, this is, um, quite the seatuation.”

Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk all burst into laughter. Whether it was from his pun or his stuttering, he didn't know. His brother’s reaction, though, he knew was from the pun.

“SANS, NO, WE WERE HAVING A NICE EVENING!”

“We are having a nice evening, Papyrus. We very much chairish your company,” Toriel said, her smile wide and warm.

Papyrus turned towards Toriel with a look of shock and outrage. “AS MUCH AS I LOVE THE SENTIMENT, I COULD DO WITHOUT THE PUN!”

Sans smirked. “Don’t you mean seatiment, Paps?”

Papyrus gave a screech in answer and very carefully, in contrast to his loudness, placed Frisk and Flowey on the couch where he once was sitting. He then ran around the room and continued his screeching.

Sans jumped when Asgore put a large paw on his skull. The boss monster simply chuckled and started petting him. Sans absolutely melted at the attention.

“Tori, dear, I think I have found a weakness,” Asgore said, his voice full of mirth. Sans was almost too caught up in petting to realize he was being talked about.

“Hmm, it seems you have. Perhaps he has some more we don’t know about?” Toriel slowly got to her feet. Sans’s eyes widened and he flicked his gaze everywhere but her. In doing so, he noticed Frisk was pressed up against the arm of the couch with a giant smile on their face while watching the scene with rapt attention. On their lap, Flowey tried to look disinterested with the whole thing but kept glancing over.

Sans was so distracted by the kids that he didn’t realize the oncoming attack to his rib cage. His very ticklish rib cage. He barked out a loud laugh before trying to cover his mouth with his hands. Of course, this didn’t quite work since there were two very determined goat monsters that wanted to find all his weaknesses through tickles. His hands were seized by Asgore. His laughing soon turned into full on cackling as Toriel moved to his un-slippered feet.

Really, it was inevitable. His blurting of “Mweh heh heh” really shouldn’t have been all the surprising to him, but it was. Maybe it was just the complete silence after its utterance that surprised him. Honestly, he didn’t know. He hadn’t laughed like that since -

“OH MY GOD, SANS! I HAVEN’T HEARD YOU LAUGH LIKE THAT SINCE WE WERE KIDS!! AND, TO THINK, ALL I WOULD HAVE HAD TO DO WAS TICKLE YOU!!” Sans blinked slowly up at his brother, cheeks tinted a light blue and panting slightly.

“Uh, what?” He must have sounded extra tired and out of it, because Papyrus simply smiled at him and lifted him from Asgore’s lap.

“I AM PROUD OF YOU, BROTHER!” Papyrus’s unfiltered voice resounded as he twirled Sans around in the air. Sans let out a tired chuckle and just...let Paps do what he wanted. He needed a nap anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT, IT'S FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR NOW
> 
> Okay, that 'Mweh heh heh' laugh nonsense stufficles is from the Underswap universe sorta. Like, Swap Sans laughs like that the way normal Pap would, but normal Sans only laughs like that when he's really happy or something. Idk, just give me sleep and I will make sense.
> 
> (EDIT: Wtf are stufficles? You know what, I'm leaving it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....it's been a while, huh? Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean for it to take this long, I promise. Life's just been kicking me in the ass lately. Also, I'm not sure if this is up to my normal standards since it's way past time to sleep, but fuck it. I'm sure this will end well.
> 
> I would like to point out that I spent almost all day on this with torii and forgot all about the homework I had to do.

Sans awoke to the heavenly smell of cinnamon butterscotch pie. It almost made him motivated enough to move from his warm spot on the couch. With a groan, he shifted to a more comfortable position, his bones creaking in protest. He laboriously pulled a pillow over his head to block everything else out.

He felt someone move by his feet but simply pressed the pillow to further encompass his skull. Despite the barrier of feathers and fabric, he still heard the soft, deep chuckle from the monster.

“Looks like someone doesn’t want cinnamon butterscotch pie.” Sans immediately pulled himself into a sitting position, the pillow falling limply into his lap.

“Hey now, you’d butter believe I never said that!” Asgore let out a loud snort, his large paw moving to cover his mouth. Sans took a second to realize he’d made a pun before he gave a small snort of his own. It soon evolved into full blown laughter with Asgore clutching his side and Sans tearing up. He couldn't have felt happier, Sans realized, and that shook him out of his happy mood real quick.

He...he wasn't supposed to be this happy. He shouldn't be this happy around Asgore or Toriel. Someone would find out or there would be a Reset, and everything would go wrong. They would leave him, whether they did it voluntarily or involuntarily didn't matter. He would get hurt either way. He just...he couldn't go back to talking through the door or standing in the hall while they were just inches or feet away. He wouldn't be able to slip back into that tired conformity when he had felt happy for so long. Honestly and truly happy for once in his long lifetime.

There was silence following the laughter. Sans wasn't sure if it was comfortable or not.

“Oh, Sans, you're awake! Just in time for pie!” Sans jumped at the voice before turning towards it. Toriel stood in the archway between the kitchen and the living room, her eyes bright.

Sans forced a smile. “Yeah.” Both boss monsters gave him a concerned look but didn’t say anything as they went to the kitchen.

“BROTHER! I HELPED THE QUEEN MAKE A PIE!” Papyrus exclaimed, then held said pie out as if for inspection. Sans’s smile felt a little less hard to keep up.

“Heh, good job, bro. I can’t pie, it looks great.” The smile was finally a hundred percent real as his brother screeched in mock rage, setting the pie down on the table gently. He stamped his foot and pointed his finger down at Sans, opening and closing his mouth a few times before simply letting out a frustrated “NYEH!” and turning back to the pie.

Sans snickered at his brother’s antics. “It’s okay, bro, I won’t make anymore puns tonight.” The small skeleton had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Papyrus’s shoulder and pat it. He heard muffled laughter behind him but decided to ignore it in favor of trying to get pie. His hand was gently slapped away by Toriel, who gave him an admonishing look before Papyrus spoke up.

“NYEH, YOU’D BETTER NOT, BROTHER! OR I MIGHT JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!” Sans couldn’t help a small blush from forming on his cheekbones as Papyrus left the room with his hands in the air.

“So….” Sans gave a nervous smile to the two monsters left in the room. For a second, his only thought was how tall they both were compared to him. It was...intimidating, yet somehow also comforting in a way. Like he would be safe if they were near.

“Yes, well,” Toriel coughed. “Would you like to help with dinner?” She started puttering around the kitchen, opening cabinets and cupboards and putting ingredients on the counter. Sans tried to discern what they were going to make from the ingredients she got out, but he had never been good at cooking. The most he could make was fifty different variants of mac-n-cheese. Now that he thought about it, that’s probably why Paps was so into spaghetti. He tried to keep his face straight, but the thought was just so funny. Sans’s ineloquence in the kitchen had lead to his brother’s obsession with all things pasta. He snorted.

“Surface to Sans? Hello?” Sans blinked at the large paw waving in front of his face. He almost wanted to nuzzle into it, but he quickly shook off that thought. It was stupid anyway.

“Oh, uh, what?” Sans mentally slapped himself in the face.

“Will you roll out the noodles?” How long had he been out of it? Making noodles wasn’t a short thing. He knows, he tried it once. That’s part of the reason why he decided to buy the boxed kind that you only have to boil. It’s just too much work to do all that. Plus, his noodles had turned out tasting like little lumps of flour paste.

Snapping out of it, Sans hesitantly walked over to the giant mass of dough. He wasn’t sure what to do. At all. Did he smoosh it with his hands first or did he use a rolling pin? He hadn’t tried making noodles in so long.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Toriel giggling. Turning his head to look at her, he noticed that Asgore was sitting at the table, head in his hands and a small smile gracing his features. Toriel giggled again, moving behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax.

“You must not cook very often, do you, Sans?” she murmured near his skull, her paws wrapping around his fingers and pressing them into the dough. Sans’s soul pounded in his rib cage, and he was almost sure his entire skull was the color of a blueberry at this point.

Still, despite the fluttering of his soul, he couldn’t help but take those words to heart. Was he that obviously inadequate? And why was that a laughing matter?

With his hands being guided by Tori, he could let his mind wander. The two boss monsters were being extra cuddly tonight, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Yeah, sure, they had been the touchy feely sort of monster to begin with, but now it seemed...more special? Or maybe this was just his fantasies finally getting to his head and making all the touching feel different somehow. They would probably do this same thing with someone else. Sans was just taking it the wrong way, because that’s how he was.

He always made stupid mistakes, always read the room wrong or got attached to his hopes like that would help them come true. It never did. He should know by now. His hopes meant nothing. His wishes never got granted. What was the point in getting attached when nothing he did mattered?

“Hmm, almost done flattening these out. Then we’ll just cut them up and boil them. You can go sit with Asgore while I finish this up, Sans.”

Sans chuckled as he ducked away from Toriel’s arms, plopping down beside Asgore with a huff. He immediately sat his skull on his folded arms and closed his eyes. He had almost fallen asleep when Frisk rushed through with Flowey held tightly in their arms, sliding under the table with ease.

“Whoa there, kids. What’s got you in such a hurry?” Sans gently tapped Frisk on the head with his socked foot.

“Quiet, trash bag! We’re playing hide and seek!” Sans puffed out his cheeks and let his skull flop back down on his arms as he poked Flowey a little more forcefully with his foot.

“Hide and seek will have to wait, dinner is ready. And, Flowey, what have I told you about calling Sans names?” Flowey let out a frustrated noise while Frisk popped out from under the table. They nudged Sans until he was sitting normally and climbed onto his lap. Suddenly, Papyrus skidded into the room.

“HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU’RE HIDING SKILLS ARE SUPERB, BUT NOT NEARLY AS GREAT AS MINE!” Papyrus exclaimed while picking Frisk up and twirling them around. They let out a little giggle while clutching Flowey to their chest. Sans felt minimal pity when he saw that the flower looked about ready to barf.

“Papyrus, please put my child down. They won’t have an appetite if you keep swinging them around like that,” Toriel chided gently from her place by the stove. “Sans, dear, could you get the plates down?”

Sans sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He immediately saw a problem. The cupboards were rather...high up there. “Uh, Tor, I don’t think I can get the plates for you.” He looked over at Toriel with an awkward smile.

“Oh, hehe, my apologies! Papyrus, can you get the plates down then?” Sans turned to his brother, who looked frustrated. His mouth was downturned in his trademark ‘lecture’ frown, and his eyes kept moving back and forth between Sans and Toriel.

Sans’s worries about his own problems flew out the window. “...Paps? You alright over there?” Papyrus jolted before focusing on Sans, his frown switching into his normal smile. It definitely wasn’t up to its usual standards. Sans could still see the small, almost unnoticeable twitches that made him believe that Papyrus was still faking his smile.

“YES, OF COURSE, BROTHER! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!” Sans was almost inclined to believe him. He squinted his eye sockets at him but otherwise ignored it. His brother would always tell him what’s wrong, no matter how small the problem was. Papyrus had always been the type to be open and honest. He would just wait until they were in private sometimes. Sans couldn’t say the same about himself, but his secrets were a little...harder to handle. As in, breaking all notions of how time and the universe works type of harder to handle.

Sans breathed out another sigh before plopping back down at the table. This was going to be a long meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my comments to myself while writing last chapter: "I feel like Goat Mom and Dad Boss talk like Henry from Forever.  
> Hm, interesting analysis, me. Maybe you should continue writing their dialogue like Dr. Morgan's would be.  
> I agree, me. I agree. (screams incoherently because I need to write, not edit and make offhanded comments about Dreamy Doctor Dick Destroyer)"
> 
> Just...letting this hang out down here. Thought it would be a nice small peek into my tired mind for you peeps. :)
> 
> **On an unrelated note, I will gladly take any constructive criticisms you might have! I know I didn't state this before, but I won't be offended so long as you are nice about it!** I did get some nice feedback last chapter, hopefully I applied it well?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING FOR IMPLIED SELF HARM/THOUGHTS ABOUT SELF HARMING**  
>  (it probably won't be implied in later chapters, it'll probably be real self harm)

Sans very nearly shortcutted away halfway through the meal. Papyrus had been hinting that Sans had a crush on the two goat monsters sitting in front of him for most of the meal, almost completely ignoring the fact that Sans had ‘accidently’ kicked his shin under the table. Which, in his opinion, was something to be proud of considering how far away his brother was from him and how short his legs were. He felt like maybe his blush was permanent by now, though. His meal had barely been touched. The only thing keeping him here was the fact that nobody knew about his teleportation ability. 

“OF COURSE, SANS TALKS ABOUT YOU TWO ALL THE TIME! SOMETIMES HE EVEN GETS SO BLUE IN THE FACE - OH, YES, LIKE THAT, SANS!!” 

Sans’s eyes widened while he slumped down in his chair a little, stuffing part of his face in the fluff of his hood. He felt his face get cooler as the blue on his cheekbones grew.  “Don’t know what you’re talking about, bro. I always look like this.” 

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Sans. Blue is a very fetching color on you.” Asgore smiled charmingly down at the skeleton. Sans covered his face with his hands after putting his hood over his head and squeaking. 

“I agree. It brings out the color in your bones.” 

Sans lowered his hands enough to narrow his eyes at Toriel. “Was that a pun or a genuine compliment?” 

“Can't it be both?” She grinned devilishly. Against his better judgment, Sans grinned back and put his hands in his lap. 

“SANS, NO, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.” 

“Heh, no stopping me, bro. No bones about it.” 

Papyrus screeched while standing up so fast his chair flipped onto its back. “WHY, SANS??” 

“Guess I was just born to pun, it's in my bones. You have such a marrow mind, Paps, discriminating against pun like this.” 

Papyrus's screeching grew to the point where everyone had to cover their ears. Flowey just stuffed his flower in the dirt of his pot, his stem the only part of him sticking out. 

“Wow, so icy, Paps. Are you red with anger?” The words sounded weird with him covering his nonexistent ears, making it sound like they were bouncing around in his skull, but Papyrus got the message clear enough. 

“SANS, OH MY GOD, STOP!” His voice was even louder than normal. 

Sans chuckled quietly and closed his mouth with a smile. He brought his hands away from the sides of his head and turned towards the others to see their reactions, a big, content grin on his face. 

Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and even Flowey were looking at him with surprised and, for Toriel and Asgore, awed looks on their faces. Papyrus's mock angry mumbling puttered out when he actually looked at Sans and the others. 

“AM I...MISSING SOMETHING?” 

Sans snapped out of the staring contest he was having with the two goat monsters to turn to look at his brother. 

“If you are, I am too.” 

That seemed to snap everyone else out of it. Toriel’s cheeks gained a pink hue while Asgore’s were covered by his paws. Frisk’s eyes looked close to sparkling, and Flowey was trying to look uninterested, his petals slightly darker than before. 

“Your soul is….” Asgore shook his head, trailing off. His eyes were once again drawn to Sans’s chest. 

“Bright,” Frisk finished quietly, their face glowing with happiness. They pulled Flowey into a hug, much to the protest of the flower. 

Papyrus blinked, then turned to really look at his brother. Now that the others brought attention to it, it was really quite noticeable how different Sans’s soul was. The magic that made it up swirled and danced along the surface of the inverted heart as it pulsed contentedly, giving off a warm glow. Papyrus had rarely seen his brother’s soul so happy. Even while they’ve been on the surface, it almost always looked dark. 

When they were younger, it had been brighter, so much brighter. It had been nearly blinding, so Papyrus had stopped trying to look at it. Then, as fast as a bullet from a gun, it was dark. He had only noticed because the glow that had always been in his peripherals, always been a faint, reassuring reminder of the soul being there, was gone. There were brief moments like this one where it would shine again, though. But they were so few and far between that the dark was much more normal than the light. 

Toriel nodded, still looking at the small skeleton’s glowing soul that was slowly getting darker. “Your magic is reacting to your emotions and brightening your soul. I’ve never seen one so lively, so...beautiful.” 

Sans’s hands shook as he brought his arms up to cover his chest. Everyone noticed how the light puttered out and died, leaving an empty feeling in the room. 

“Uh, I...we should go. Th-thank you. For the meal.” His gaze flickered around the room before landing on the floor and staying there as he got to his feet. He felt like he was being cornered. He wanted to pull out his soul and smash it, scar it, hurt it. It wasn’t beautiful, it wasn’t lively. It was ugly and scarred and...wrong. All wrong. How could Toriel think that about something so obviously the opposite? 

God, he couldn’t even take a compliment without falling back on old habits and thoughts. He felt an itch on his arm, his ribs. He wanted to dig the knife on the table into every inch of bone he could find. 

“...Sans?” 

“Yeah, bro?” Sans hugged his arms tighter around himself, tilting his head in his brother’s direction but not looking at him. He didn't want to look at anyone right now. He didn’t want to see their disappointment, their concern. 

“Please, talk to me. Talk to us. I know you haven’t been alright, not for a long time. Please, brother. I’m worried. We’re all worried.” 

Sans couldn’t handle this. Was he really that bad at acting? How long had they known? How much stress had he put them through, how much worry? He was such an idiot. 

He didn’t think. “I’m going home.” With a flash of magic, he teleported to his room and closed and locked his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, few notes here, mostly stuff explaining what's what in this fic:
> 
> Numero uno: Frisk can talk in this one, but they prefer to sign. If they don't think people will see them signing or on special occasions, they talk, though it's in very short and choppy sentences. If there comes a time where they need to speak at length, they will use both signing and speaking to get their point across.
> 
> Numero dos: When Sans blushes, his face gets cold instead of warm and blue instead of red. The same goes for Papyrus, except his blush is more orangey. Despite this, their bones are still warm, but not as warm as a human or flesh and blood monster would be.
> 
> Numero tres: Everything that seems like a pun...is probably a pun.
> 
> Numero cuatro: Monsters can see souls. Boss monsters can see souls the best, while monsters in a family can see each other's souls better. Humans can also see souls if they have too much 'magic' (soul energy, or one of the eight soul traits) or if they have too little of it. Flowey can see souls because of two reasons: one, he became a boss monster, and two, he doesn't have a full soul. It would have also worked out if he didn't have a soul at all. This ability to see souls was evolved over time so that humans/monsters with not enough soul energy or not a full soul could get more soul energy from others with more than enough.  
> This ability can be 'turned off,' so to say. It's more like conditioned ignorance of the thing. As in, if you have a loud air conditioner, you begin to tune it out and it just becomes a background noise that you barely/rarely notice. This is what Papyrus did with Sans's soul. He ignored it, and it became nothing more than the slight light of faded glow-in-the-dark stars (that apparently every kid has....apparently).  
> Monsters with more magic have naturally brighter souls, while ones with less have darker souls (haha, dark souls, get the joke? no? okay, i'll go sit in my corner). Now, since Sans became depressed before he came to Snowdin (that's my headcanon, shush) and souls react to emotions, his soul was dark near constantly. He still had moments of happiness, and his soul would glow brighter in those moments but would revert back to its dark state afterwards.  
> The monsters in Snowdin saw Sans with his dark soul (laughing in my corner), so they assumed he had a small amount of magic. He rolled with it because he didn't really want to show them his magic or tell them that his soul was actually like that because he was depressed. It was just easier.
> 
>  
> 
> (one monster knows, but Sans doesn't know that they know, and they know that Sans doesn't know they know, but it seems like a topic the skele doesn't want to discuss, so they don't ask questions)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Heat and masturbation that Sans will definitely regret later**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut smut  
> smexy sexy smut  
> sin bin is a win woo
> 
> *falls over* don't mind the author, they're just dying a little *shaky thumbs up*
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT TO ADD THIS WONDERFUL FANART I GOT LAST CHAPTER FROM BARRELROLL  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzcxZFOUAAA7WQz.jpg:small  
> LOOK AT ITS BEAUTY

Sans had moped in his room the rest of the day. Papyrus had knocked a few times but had given up after the fifty seventh try. Sans had been counting, waiting for him to give up and go away. As much as he loved his brother, he wasn’t ready for questions or talking or anything that resembled either of those things. 

And now his room was too hot. Could this day get any worse? He pulled off his jacket and chucked it across the room, taking off his shirt too. His socks were next to go, placed gently on the sock pile beside his bed. He decided to keep on his shorts, just pulling them up so they didn’t cover as much of his thighs as before. He was still too hot. 

God, what was wrong with him? First he lets Asgore pet him, then he forgets to reign in his emotions, and now he’s probably getting a fever. 

Oh. Oh, wait. Highly emotional, hot bones, sudden need to be touched. He crawled over to the calendar, nearly falling off the bed in his hurry. He groaned and flopped back onto his bed, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. 

How could he forget about something like this? Oh god, what if he had actually stayed at Tori and Asgore’s house? What would’ve happened then? 

Thinking about the two goat monsters with his heat clouding his mind made everything hotter. He whined and slipped off his shorts, kicking them away. He curled up. He didn’t want to deal with this. He didn’t want to have to do this. He would rather leave it and deal with the consequences. 

One HP monsters didn’t survive heats if left unattended. No one would miss him. It would be Reset if he died anyways. He would wake up in Snowdin, he would live through another timeline. He would reach this point again and again and again until it was so routine that it was just another scene in the never ending story. 

Just then a shot of pain lanced through him, making him curl up tighter. He didn’t want to. He didn’t deserve pleasure or happiness. He didn’t deserve to touch his ribs, spine, pelvis, run his fingers over all of his sensitive spots. Form a vagina and stuff his fingers inside. ...Masturbate until he passed out from cumming so hard. 

One of his hands snaked around his spine, pumping it while the other ghosted over his inner thigh, getting closer to his pelvis. He closed his eyes, imagining _them_ touching him in place of his hands. 

Toriel would graze her fingers over his hips, trail kisses over his thighs as she laid between his legs. Asgore would lay beside him as he ran his hand up and down his spine, grazing his floating ribs. 

_“You’ve been thinking about us, haven’t you?”_

“Hnnng, ye- _esssss_.” 

He hissed as Toriel clawed at his pelvis, his vagina immediately taking form under her ministrations. She shoved two fingers into his entrance, stopping just long enough so it wouldn’t be as painful when she started pumping them. Asgore slipped his hand into Sans’s ribcage, fondling the ribs from the sensitive inside. 

Sans moaned brokenly, tears forming in his eyes as he fucked himself on his fingers faster, desperately rubbing and stroking at the insides of his ribs. His tongue took form and drool started to leak from his mouth as he turned his head to the side. 

_“Such a naughty boy. You should be punished.”_ The words were emphasized with another finger being added and a harsh thrust, as well as a scrape across the inside of his ribs. He cried out, the pace getting faster as his soul slowly started to manifest under his ribs. 

“T-Toriel~! _Ahhh_ , hnng! Asgore, pl _ease_!” 

The hand inside his ribs moved to ghost over his dripping soul, gripping it suddenly and pulling it out of his ribcage with care. The thrusting of his fingers had slowed as his soul was brought out, but the pace from before was quickly picked back up as his soul was given a small squeeze. 

Sans moaned, panting out their names again as pleasure flooded through him. The hand wrapped around his soul caressed the outer layer, the intent of the touch enough to make him cum on its own. God, he hadn't felt like this in so long. If it weren’t for his heats, he would have probably never even thought to touch himself like this. Let anyone touch him like this. Let Asgore and Toriel touch him like this. 

His orgasm almost came too quickly, his soul bursting as he clenched around his fingers. He moaned openly, panting and shaking through the overwhelming pleasure. As the pleasure wore off, he let the afterglow haze his mind, pulling his fingers out of himself and sucking on them. The hand on his soul loosened and fell beside him, his soul back into his ribcage and disappearing, making the release from it go away as well. 

He hummed, pulling the sheets over himself and closing his eyes. His thoughts wandered to some of the happier memories he had with his two goat crushes as he drifted off to sleep. 

... 

Papyrus was worried. No, that was an understatement. He was terrified. Sans hadn’t ever reacted that badly to anyone pointing out his soul’s darkness back in the Underground. He had always played it off like it wasn’t a big deal, either deflecting the questions with ease or escaping the situation with a wink and an easygoing smile. 

Papyrus had started to believe it himself. He had noticed, of course he had noticed, but with Sans acting as if it wasn’t something to worry about, it seemed like less of a problem. Just another thing about Sans that didn’t need to be addressed, like why his HP is so low. Nothing to worry about. 

Lies. He had listened to lies. He knew souls were attached to emotions, he _knew_ that. Why hadn’t he acted on it before? Why hadn’t he tried to understand his brother better, tried to help? 

He was so stupid to let it go on this long, but he would help Sans now that the dinner put things in perspective. It was the least he could do after being such a bad brother for so long. He...could help Sans, couldn’t he? 

No, no, he couldn’t think negatively, then it would never happen! He _could_ help Sans, and he would! ...Just as soon as he figured out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems really out of the writing style for this story, but i'm not sure what happened and smut is sometimes hard for me to write wooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND SELF HATE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I would explain things but I don't feel like it.
> 
> Wonderful fanart by Barrelroll that you should totally hug them for: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzcxZFOUAAA7WQz.jpg:small
> 
> My new writing blog with writing struggles, outtakes, and writer things: zanywrites.tumblr.com (I know, real original title, right?)  
> My new art/photography/shit pile of everything blog: zanyhasthings.tumblr.com (Asgore levels of naming things)  
> My main blog of reblogs and usually unoriginal stuffs: zanyfreak.tumblr.com (fuck me right in the ass)

Sans opened his eyes groggily, pushing the sheets off of himself and pulling himself to the edge of his bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he could tell he was forgetting something. Something important. It wasn’t Pap’s birthday, was it? He looked at the calendar, hoping against hope that he hadn’t forgotten his brother’s birthday, of all things. 

Oh. Right. He had...he had started his heat. And he had gotten off to his crushes. He had cum with their faces in his mind, with their hands imagined on his body. 

He was selfish and dirty, thinking of them like that when they obviously only loved each other. They didn’t need him. He wasn’t needed _anywhere_. Papyrus could take care of himself. Frisk and Flowey weren’t going to kill again. Alphys had Undyne to help her. No one needed him. 

He was brought from his thoughts by a stinging pain in his arm. He didn't even have to look down to know what he had done, but he looked anyways, watching in a calm sort of satisfaction as warm blood seeped from the old wound he had unconsciously picked at. The blood slowly rolled down his arm, staining his bones red. 

He pressed a finger into the small line, lifting it to his face and watching as the blood reflected the light at different angles. He wondered what it would look like in the Void. 

“TIME FOR BREAKFAST, SANS! AND IF YOU DON’T COME DOWN HERE, I’LL GO UP THERE AND FORCEFULLY REMOVE YOU FROM YOUR BED!” 

Sans tried not to yelp as he fell off his bed in surprise. He was suddenly struck with the realization of what he had done. Sighing, he got to his feet and stretched. His joints popped and crackled with the motion, and he tried to ignore the strange yet pleasant sensation in his tail and the fact that his magic was already starting to warm his bones to uncomfortable levels. 

He plucked some tissues from his bedside table and wiped away the blood on his arm, taking from the large supply of bandages he kept between his mattress and floor and wrapping them around the wound in a practiced motion. 

There was a small knock on his door, gentle and almost too quiet to be heard. “S-Sans, I'm pretty sure h-he meant that. An-and, I mean, I don't think y-you can handle that force?” 

Sans blinked. Since when had Alphys gotten here? And, if Alphys was here, Undyne probably was too. Those two were inseparable since getting married just one month ago. Not to mention the jobs Alphys _and_ Undyne were supposed to be working at right now. 

“What are you doing here, Alph? Don't you have the lab to be at?” Sans winced. That sounded harsher than he’d meant it. 

“We-well, yeah, but Papyrus said th-that...um. He needed us? Plus, I-I didn't really feel like working. Hehe, Un-Undyne wanted to ‘train’ with Papyrus again, anyways. I-I think she’s missed you two an-and, since Papyrus wanted a family get together, w-we thought it would be a nice to...um...get together.” 

“Ah, okay.” Sans tried not to panic at those words. Family get togethers usually meant everyone that was in Papyrus’s main group of friends, which included Toriel and Asgore. If Sans saw them, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it, physically, mentally, _or_ emotionally. And during his heat too. God, Papyrus picked the worst day to do this. 

“We-well, I'm gonna go spend some ti-time with the others.” 

“Kay.” Sans rubbed at his skull as he heard the quiet patter of Alphys going down the stairs. 

Then, a few minutes of quiet panicking later, he heard his brother yell his name and come thundering up the stairs. 

Normally, hearing that would be what he got up for in the mornings, but at that moment, he was very aware of the fact that one: his bandaged arm was not covered, and two: his tail was out in the open. He had to choose between the lesser of two evils in the span of one minute, diving for his jacket in the corner after a moment of indecision and slipping it on with barely enough time to spare. 

Papyrus burst in, placing his hands on his hips as he stated, “I HAVE COME TO WAKE YOU, BROTHER!” He looked at Sans’s bed and, in noticing him missing, scanned the room. When his eyes landed on Sans, he frowned. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR? AND WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?” 

“N-no reason?” He was somewhat surprised his tail wasn’t questioned until he realized that it was curled up behind him. Probably for the best. 

Papyrus shook his head and frowned more, huffing and walking up to him. “WELL, GET UP AND GET READY! WE HAVE GUESTS!” 

Sans squeaked as he was picked up under the armpits, falling limp almost immediately. “Uh, I think I can dress myself, bro.” 

“OBVIOUSLY NOT IF YOU THINK YOUR JACKET GOES ON BEFORE YOUR SHIRT.” Papyrus paused then smirked in a way that Sans found off putting. “OR DO YOU WANT THEIR HIGHNESSES TO DRESS YOU INSTEAD?” 

Sans ignored how his tail thumped against the bed happily at the mention of Toriel and Asgore. This is why he didn't like the damned thing. It shows too much about him. “No thanks, I'm fine!” He tried very hard to stop his tail thumping, but it had never truly listened to him that much. With his focus elsewhere, he didn't notice how Papyrus’s eyes travelled to the appendage. 

“EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE, BUT WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE IS THAT?!” Papyrus wasn't sure he was surprised, really. Just a new thing about his brother he didn't know about, but to hide something so small and inconsequential? Honestly, what did Sans think he was going to do? 

“W-would you ignore it if I said it was nothing?” Sans gripped his tail to make it stop. 

“STARS, SANS, REALLY?!” Papyrus smacked his forehead and shook his head. “WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TRY AND HIDE THIS?! IT’S NOT EVEN A BAD THING, IT’S JUST A TAIL!” 

“Quiet, Paps!” Sans hissed, his eyes snapping to his brother from his tail, which he had practically been strangling. “It's embarrassing, alright! It shows what I'm feeling and-” 

“THAT’S A GOOD THING, ACTUALLY, SINCE YOU SEEM TO HIDE EVERYTHING FROM EVERYONE! THAT’S THE WHOLE REASON I ASKED FOR A FAMILY GET TOGETHER TODAY, SANS! SO WE COULD ALL TALK WITHOUT YOU RUNNING AWAY AGAIN! I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO-...TO DO THIS, SANS! WE’RE FAMILY, WE’RE SUPPOSED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER!” 

Papyrus was crying, and Sans wasn’t sure what to do about it. He hadn’t even thought about how keeping secrets might hurt Papyrus; he only thought about how _learning_ those secrets might hurt him. God, how stupid was he? Thinking he could hide everything and not face the consequences. _Stupid_. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Of course I noticed. Of _course_ I did. Stars. Your soul used to be so bright! What happened? Why won’t you talk to me?!” Papyrus hugged himself as he cried, slumping from his tense pose. He didn’t even seem to notice how his voice was quieter than usual. “I thought you would get better on the surface. I thought you would finally, _finally_ talk to me! But you’ve only gotten worse!” A pause as Papyrus looks at him. He visibly tried to compose himself. “You-your soul, Sans. It’s only gotten darker. I don’t...I don’t think you can go on like this, brother, so...please, talk to us. Please” 

Sans was trying not to cry. Not in front of his brother, not right now. “It wouldn’t help.” 

“You won’t know until you try. Please, please, try for me.” He sat down beside Sans, hugging him to his chest. Sans almost broke right there. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“I’ll try to.” Papyrus wiped away his tears and pulled Sans onto his lap. 

“It won’t even matter if I tell you, you’ll just forget and we’ll have to start all over.” Sans turned around and hugged Papyrus properly, stuffing his face into his scarf. 

“I won’t forget.” 

“But you have! I’ve told you countless times before, and it just. Kept. Resetting.” 

“...Sans, what are you talking about? Explain it to me, please.” Papyrus rubbed Sans’s back gently, ignoring the tail that sat wrapped around his thigh bone tightly. 

“I...I’ll need Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget at what point we left off with the "explaining things in fic list" in the last (?) chapter, so...
> 
> \- Sans has a tail....forgot to say that/add that. Whatever. There's a headcanon by illuminous-anonymous that I asked if I could use and they said yes and everyone's happy with this because the headcanon's cute and Sans needs a tail for it.  
>  \- illuminous-anonymous.tumblr.com
> 
> \- Um...puns are puns or whatever I said.  
>  \- I don't think that there are puns in this chapter, but who knows?
> 
> \- Surprisingly, Papyrus has an inside voice?? And he's not oblivious??? And he doesn't cuss?????? (that one's not surprising, zany)
> 
> \- "Stars" is a non-cussers way of saying "God"
> 
> \- Family Get Togethers? More like excuse to interrogate Sans and skip on work.
> 
> \- Heats are usually every month to every two months. Stress, depression, and other things can put it off or make it come faster. Papyrus got his first heat before Sans due to that very reason. (aka PAPYRUS IS NOT OBLIVIOUS) (aka he doesn't know when his brother's heats are because he shuts himself in his room so often and that's the only reason why he's not doing anything in the chap) (aka stop me while i'm ahead)
> 
> \- The skelebros are pretty chill about nudity. (Sans less so due to self harm scars, he is usually careful about where he is when he's bare bone)
> 
> ....I have nothing more. I mean, if I did, I forgot it already. Oh well. Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't question why i'm posting this at like two in the morning and way too many months late..........  
>  HEY YOU KNOW WHO'S AWESOME AND COOL AND AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE AND SO MANY OTHER THINGS?? MY FRIEND ROLLEY  
> *throws beautiful (NSFW) art at readers* https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C4l52IUUoAAuHgA.jpg:small LOOK AT THIS GLORIOUS THING, LOOK AT IT, LIKE HOLY FUCK

Sans sat on his bed, his tail now wrapped around his thigh bone and hidden under his shorts. His brother had gone to get Frisk, leaving him to get his clothes on after much begging on his part. But now he sat, bones burning and wondering why he said he would explain things. His arm itched. _Pathetic._

What was taking Papyrus so long? Did something happen? Sans decided to investigate a little. Maybe he just got caught up trying to make up some reason why they would be gone for a while. Hopefully.

Sans shakily got to his feet, his bones rattling as they grew hotter. He whimpered, stiffly walking to the door and swinging it open. The first thing he noticed was everyone’s scent in the air. If he hadn’t been in heat, then they wouldn’t have been so noticeable. He hesitated in the doorway, then was practically tackled by Undyne back into the room.

Sans’s body heated up at the contact, not knowing that Undyne wasn’t a potential heat partner. He desperately tried not to whine or pant from the unbearable heat and embarrassing pleasure at being touched. If he just held out and asked where Papyrus was, then he could go hide under his blankets and at least not have to deal with touch for a while.

“HEY, SHORTY! You’re finally out of your room!” Undyne noogied him, seemingly ignoring the sweat and heat on his bones. He couldn’t help a small whimper at the rough treatment. Undyne let go of him after she had her fill of noogie-ing, grinning and pulling him into a one-armed hug.

Composing himself a little after the noogie, he pushed out of Undyne’s well-intentioned hug awkwardly. “U-uh, yeah. Out of my room. Where’s Paps?”

Undyne narrowed her eye at him. “He’s downstairs, like you shoul-” She suddenly stopped, her eye widening as she sniffed at the air.

“OH MY GOD, ARE YOU IN HEAT?!” She stepped away from him as he blushed and crossed his arms. He looked towards the still open door.

No use in denying, even he could smell the heat scent on himself. “Look, just...be quiet, okay? I either need to take care of it before Papyrus gets back or I need to explain what’s going on to him and then get my alone time.”

He shuddered and frowned. He didn’t want to talk about it, much less actually do either of those things. It made him feel gross just thinking about touching himself when he knew his two crushes were right downstairs.

Undyne sighed, rubbing her face and watching him. “Why don’t we just go down there, explain what’s going on to _everyone,_ then have someone help you? It’s not like someone wouldn’t step up.”

Sans shook his head, a dizzy spell washing over him from the violent motion. “No, nope, don’t like that idea. I don’t like….” _My body,_ he wanted to say, or maybe even _touch,_ but that would just lead to questions about self-esteem and sex drive, which wasn’t really something he wanted to discuss with anyone. He decided to leave it like that and let Undyne make her own conclusions.

She glared at him. Sans tried not to look anxious. “You do realize you’re being ridiculous, right? You know how this ends if you don’t take care of it.” He could detect a layer of concern under the cold anger.

“I know. Just….” He winced. “Not with someone. I can do it myself.”

Undyne sighed exasperatedly. “Sans. There’s - what - a dozen of your friends out there. It would be a hell of a lot better if you let one of them help you. What do you think is gonna happen?!” She looked about ready to pull her hair out.

“It's my decision, Dye. And I don't want help.” He glared at the floor. He didn’t need help. He _didn’t_. He didn’t need help, or partners, or anything. He was useless, his family and friends deserved much better than him.

Undyne looked absolutely done with him. She closed her eyes after a long moment and took a deep breath. “Look, you’re being dumb. But I’ll buy you some time before Pap gets back, alright? If you decide to get that stick out of your ass, come down and ask for help. From _any_ of us.”

“Yeah, sure….” They both knew he wasn’t going to.

...

Undyne closed the door with a huff. Why did Sans have to be so stubborn? He could get his heat over with a lot sooner if he just let one of them help! And it would probably feel better for everyone if he just accepted that he needed it.

She narrowed her eyes as she leaned back on the door. Sans was beyond annoying at times with his puns and jokes, but this...this wasn’t annoying. This was concerning and stupid and-and-she didn’t even know if he would do anything! He could die, for star’s sake! And what if he did?! She couldn’t live with herself if that happened. She didn’t think she would want to knowing she hadn’t tried to help like she had with Alphys.

Her soul pulsed at the thought of Sans - one of her stupid, annoying, idiotic friends - feeling like he was alone. Alphys had felt the same, hadn’t she? And where had that lead her? “Ugh.” Emotions were stupid, but at least she didn’t try to hide them like those two nerds.

“OH, HEY, UNDYNE!” Papyrus exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to her internal debate. Frisk peeked out from behind him, their hands signing, “Why are you in front of Sans’s door?”

“Uhhh...Hey, Papyrus, could I talk to you for a minute?” At the seriousness in her voice, he nodded sagely and pushed Frisk out from behind him and towards the door.

“Go ahead and-”

“Nope, nuh uh, you stay out here, punk!” Undyne, who had just been about to move, planted herself firmly in place with a blush. “U-uhh, Sans needs some alone time, and I don’t think he would...appreciate anyone in his room right now.”

Frisk looked confused and cautious at that but nodded and signed that they were gonna wait for Papyrus on the couch. Papyrus waved them away before turning back to Undyne. “Is he alright?”

Undyne sighed in relief before pushing herself away from Sans’s door. “He’s fine, but we should probably talk somewhere else.” She tried not to react to the quiet, muffled noises coming from behind the door. At least he was dealing with it and wasn’t being completely senseless for once.

The skeleton played with his hands, looking towards the door before nodding to Undyne. “Al-alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kk, let's get some stuff cleared up from this chap  
> *rubs hands together and promptly forgets everything I was going to write* fuck  
> \- Undyne and Sans are friends, I love them being friends. If you can't tell in this chap, Undyne knows Sans is an overworking, overprotective, and tsundere skele. She does not know about his soul (or HP), but when she's told, she's gonna be heckin anger and protec. They became friends over their shared protectiveness of Alphys and Papyrus, then began hanging on their own when both the skele bab and lizard bab were away. She's beginning to learn that he's also not very good at taking care of himself.  
> \- Undyne does tell Paps about Sans's heat after this, but it will not be addressed in the next chap (probs, anyway).  
> \- Heats are faster with a partner, as multiple orgasms and orgasm delay are often utilized by the person not in heat. When heats are only taken care of by the person in heat, it can take up to a week, less if they have good stamina and a lot of alone time. After an orgasm, they usually pass out or are too tired to continue and the heat is abated for a little while. It will take anything around 3-10 orgasms to complete a heat depending on the severity(?) of them. In rare cases it will be lower or higher.  
> \- It's common to have friends (or family) help someone through a heat, because of the reasons stated above. These people are considered a form of mate, but true mates are the romantic partner/s that help with heats and/or the romantic partner/s that are soul bonded with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! While I still want to focus on completing some of my unfinished works, I have made a place to put the fics that I just don't feel I _can_ finish. There are also some snippets of extra chapters that I started but never finished and scenes that I cut out of other fics. Right now, there is an unfinished (and probs permanently unfinished) chapter two for Inno-sans-ce, some outtakes from Children Know Best, and the first fic I started that was related to Undertale. If you wanna check those out, the fic is called The Unfinished and Poorly Written Works of a Lazy Writer!
> 
> Now, on to the story! Finally, we get some goat on skele action! And there will be more! *cough* _hopefully_ *cough*

Sans had taken care of his little problem for the moment, feeling disgust well up in his soul despite the afterglow. He sighed. When would this no longer be an issue?

He let himself flop down on his mattress, already feeling the heat start to smother his bones again. But he was so _tired_. Couldn’t he get a little break? Just a little bit longer so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. Please.

It was at that moment that Sans was struck with the intense urge to find someone to help him. He had already gotten up and walked to his door before he fully realized what he was doing. Standing in the middle of his room, he noticed that he was completely naked. He felt exposed out in the open like this. With a mattress he at least had something close to cover up with if someone came in. The thought sent his eyes to the thankfully closed door. His tail twitched, and he hesitantly brought it in between his legs and into his hands to fidget with. No one was here, it was fine.

The first thing he was going to do was put on shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, then he was going to...yeah, he was going to get someone to help him. It was just this once, and he wouldn’t have to do anything like it again if he didn’t want to. It was just so much worse this time, and he didn’t even know why.

He haltingly walked over to one of his clothes piles and rummaged through it, pulling out a decently clean shirt. He pulled it quickly over his already overheated body and instantly regretted the action. Next were shorts. He just had to find them and ask Undyne to help find him someone to...yeah.

...

Undyne was so close to bursting into the living room and yelling at Asgore and Toriel to go sex it up with Sans that she felt herself sweating with the effort not to. Sans had been quiet for a long time, and she hated to say that she was worried.

Maybe he’d just passed out afterwards? Or maybe he was getting clothes on to come out and enjoy the day for a bit? She didn’t know, but she didn’t want to barge in on him naked. And she _definitely_ did not want to barge in on him jerking off.

Just as she was contemplating whether or not she could cover her eyes while busting into his room or not, she heard the door creak open behind her. She turned around so quick her hair almost smacked her in the face.

The heat scent was still lingering, but it was a bit subtler now. She took in Sans's choice of clothes immediately after that: a neon pink shirt with the words “Hot Stuff” emblazoned on it in glittering blue and shorts that were a disgusting shade of green. Papyrus probably bought the shirt for him, Sans wasn't the type to toot his own horn or wear flashy colors if he could help it.

“You good now, punk?”

Sans looked to the side. “Could you...get someone to help?”

“Wha - really?” Immediately after she said it, she realized the slight pained expression on his face and hurried to reply. “Yeah, yeah, ‘course! Anyone specific?”

“Just - anyone, Dye. Fuck, please.”

Undyne had never seen Sans so desperate. Nodding almost numbly, she turned around and booked it downstairs.

...

Sans anxiously waited, his bones hot and sweaty as he played with his tail. He’d forgotten to curl it around his thigh when he had first put shorts on, but whoever Undyne chose would see it whether or not he wanted it to be seen. He might be able to keep his shirt on, but his shorts definitely had to go if he wanted to be fully satisfied. Not to mention the fact that he would probably have to explain everything to Papyrus at the very least.

God, when had his life turned around like this? He was on the surface, worrying about who was going to help him with his heat instead of being underground and wondering if Frisk was actually Frisk.

Just as his thoughts started to go down a darker path, the door slammed open. Two goat monsters bumbled into his room, the taller looking sheepish. Sans nearly teleported right then, but his heat flared, striking him into a temporary daze as he stared at them.

“I apologize for the doo-” Asgore stopped, his eyes widening when he saw what Sans was holding. Toriel seemed to have noticed it too.

“Is that a tail?” It sounded like it was said more from shock than anything, Toriel being the first to break the silence.

Sans looked off to the side once his mind was back in shaky order, the tip of his tail twitching in his grasp. He let go of it in something akin to disgust, but it simply flopped into his lap as if it was dead.

“Uh, yeah. I...I’ll explain it later.” _Right now I need you to touch me._ So desperate, so pathetic. They don’t care. Stupid, stup-

“Of course, yes, apologies.” Asgore drew closer, Toriel close behind him.

So hot. So hot, please. It doesn’t matter. Leave, leave, let them stay. Let them _**help**_.

Sans wanted to claw out the thoughts in his skull. It was all so overwhelming, none of his other heats had been like this. But, then again, his crushes were a relatively new thing. God, what should he do?

“Before we start, do we have your consent?”

He could just say no and have them pick out someone else, but he couldn’t wait that long and doing it solo wasn’t an option anymore. He wanted them, and they were here. _Would it be that bad_? 

“Yes, yes, you have my consent. Just - please!”

And suddenly he was floating in pleasure, gasping as someone tugged off his shorts and gripped his newly formed cock. His mind hazed and all he felt was all-consuming bliss. Wet heat around his dick, scrapes along his ribs and spine, followed by warm moisture licking across his clavicles. He shivered, moaning loud and unabashedly. He was already so close, panting by now. Just a little more!

And everything stopped just as he was on the edge. He let out a drawn out whine, gripping at whoever was closer in a weak attempt to get them to continue. His mouth opened without his consent and babbled incoherencies.

Everything picked up again, slow and steady, just as Sans felt the heat start to become unbearable without any stimulation. He felt like he could cry from relief, and he was already close again. Squirming and panting, he shook from pleasure.

And then everything stopped again, this time making him cry out. It happened, again and again and again. Every time he was close, oh so close, any and all stimulation would stop and he would be left biting his tongue to keep from begging.

When he was finally allowed to cum, it was to soft murmurs and painful gratification. Sweet, sweet relief. The heat was finally satiated fully, letting Sans fall into a blissful haze of jellied limbs and buzzing, content magic. With the last of his energy, he nuzzled into the hand caressing his cheek with a genuine smile.

He never saw the two goat monsters share a concerned look over the bandages around his radius and ulna, and he never felt them gently pull the bandages off and heal his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the smut isn't my best, but I was trying to have the perspective be a bit slanted due to Sans's heat affecting him. Hope that didn't cause any confusion!
> 
> Info:  
> \- Papyrus did, in fact, buy Sans that shirt.
> 
> \- When Undyne told everyone what was going on, Asgore and Toriel were almost running to Sans's door to help him. Everyone else fucking scattered because they sure as hell did not want to be hearing any of that from their King and Queen _or_ Sans. Come on, when you know how and what someone moans during sex, you begin to look at them differently. And everyone there is a decent monster.
> 
> \- Papyrus asked Undyne if he could spend the night/a few nights with her and Alphys so he wouldn't have to hear anything.
> 
> \- You most likely did not question this, but Sans doesn't wear underwear. He just...doesn't need them. Neither does Papyrus.
> 
> \- Almost everyone knows about Sans's crush on the King and Queen, and they all secretly ship it. (Alphys has a lot of likes on her fic on the Undernet, and it is surprisingly accurate in many aspects of Sans's life. So much so that Sans has begun research on this UnderNerd6969.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF!! *toots horn*  
> As celebration, here's a super long chapter!
> 
> *cough* I should have had this out early, but Valentine's Day snuck up on me and I realized that Valen-time For Communication should probably finally get finished at least somewhat close to the day (and it still only happened like a month afterwards) *cough*
> 
> Also, this is about 1000 more words than I meant to write, but here we are! Consider this a gift to all the lovely people who've commented, left kudos, and been generally awesome people, even when I took forever and didn't feel my best. I really love you all, so thank you. <3 <3  
> Anyways, enjoy!

When Sans woke up, he was uncomfortably warm but not unbearably so. His first sluggish thought was that he hated heats. The second was that they would be a lot better with someone to help him. But someone _had _helped him last time, two someones to be exact. Two someones that happened to be his crushes.__

__Sans sighed. It was too early in the...was it even morning - he was too tired to think about this. Now was not the time. It was time to get up and get ready for another painstakingly long day, and god didn’t that sound horrible. Could he even move? Did he want to?_ _

__“Are you awake?”_ _

__Sans nearly jumped out of his skin, shrieking as he nearly fell out of bed in shock. A soft and fuzzy something kept him from falling the whopping foot to the floor from his mattress. His eye lights took in the pattern of his carpet as he contemplated just what he had gotten himself into the night before._ _

__He thought they were _gone _. They weren’t supposed to stay, they were supposed to help a bit and then leave. So why were they still here, in his too-small mattress and cuddling up to him, of all monsters?___ _

____“What...I don’t. What?” he adequately put his confusion into words._ _ _ _

____He wanted to curl up and cry forever. The arm left his waist from where it’d been holding him once the monster knew he wasn’t going to hurtle himself off onto the lovely shag carpet. The movement made him look down, now noticing his very naked body. Cold gathered on his cheekbones and in his nonexistent stomach, even though he knew that they had already seen his body and the marks on his arms, if the nearly healed wounds were anything to go by. His tail curled around his body, the tip wrapping quietly around his sternum in a protective manner._ _ _ _

____“Do you remember any of last night? You were quite...out of it when we got here.” Sans turned to the side to stare at the monster in his bed. He took note that Toriel didn’t seem to be anywhere in the room, leaving just him and Asgore._ _ _ _

____“I remember. I just...thought you guys would leave after.”_ _ _ _

____Asgore hummed, shaking his head. “We wanted to help through all of your heat, if you would allow us. Though I believe we might need to have a talk before the next round.”_ _ _ _

____It was then that Toriel chose to open the door with three steaming plates of chocolate chip pancakes on a tray, a bottle of syrup teetering on the edge and dangerously close to falling. “Gorey dear, would you help me and take this? I couldn’t carry the other trays and drinks.”_ _ _ _

____Sans watched as Asgore got to his feet, having trouble doing so with the mattress being so low to the ground. At least the conversation was temporarily forgotten about._ _ _ _

____“Ah, thank you for making breakfast, Tori. It looks amazing!”_ _ _ _

____As Asgore took the tray from Toriel, she looked down at the mattress that a Sans burrito was now sprawled over, having rolled over into the spot that Asgore had vacated with the blankets in hand. She looked surprised for a split second before a flurry of emotions took over her features that Sans didn’t have the energy or want to interpret. She settled for a small, sad smile. “Oh, you’re awake! I hope you don’t mind me cleaning your room a little.”_ _ _ _

____He lifted his head to look around the room, taking in the clean rug and closed drawers. Even the trash tornado had no trash in it. Sans hadn’t noticed, and he definitely didn’t mind. Cleaning was...difficult. Everything was difficult, if he were being honest._ _ _ _

____“Oh, thanks.” He felt numb, but he really hoped it didn’t show in his voice. He knew that, if they could see his tail under the blanket, they would notice something was wrong. It was limp, not even flicking in apprehension or curling around him in guilt._ _ _ _

____Toriel opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, before she closed it again and looked towards Asgore, who had been silently watching the exchange. “Right, well. I shall get the other trays.”_ _ _ _

____She hurried out the door, and Asgore awkwardly started moving again, setting the tray on the bedside table and looking at Sans. He smiled genuinely at the cute little bundle he made, a faint blush on his cheekbones and sleepy looking. The small skeleton seemed to be focusing on something rather intently, and Asgore followed his line of sight to the tray._ _ _ _

____Sans must be hungry, having been locked in his room for a day or two without anything to eat. He smiled sadly, remembering how worried Papyrus was over the phone when he called them over for the family get together. When asked, he had told them what was going on, and why he wanted the get together. With how little the skeleton had been taking care of his basic needs, it was no wonder that his soul called out for someone. Asgore could still feel it crying out at the very moment, and it would most likely continue to do so until his heat was over._ _ _ _

____At least, he hoped that it would stop afterwards. If it didn’t...well, that would be problematic. Sans wasn’t known for being particularly selfish, but he wouldn’t simply ignore his basic necessities without good reason, would he?_ _ _ _

____He eyed the skeleton curled up on his mattress, then looked around the now much cleaner room. Despite all of Sans’s friends and family telling him that he should get a frame for his bed, he still had yet to actually get one. He had said that he would, but then never did. And with how messy his room had been and how little it was actually personalized, the uniform marks on his arms, the way his soul was so dark but could shine so bright...it was obvious he was depressed._ _ _ _

____So maybe his soul wouldn’t stop crying out for a while. That was okay, healing took time, but he wished he could just help him get better instantly._ _ _ _

____Asgore decided to take care of one issue at a time though and get Sans fed. Besides, he knew everyone would be there to help the small skeleton in any way they could, himself included. It would take time, but his friends and family were patient given the right incentive._ _ _ _

____“Can you sit up on your own?”_ _ _ _

____Sans’s eye lights flickered over to him before he nodded and did exactly that, albeit shakily. He hastily pulled up the sheets to cover his ribs, and Asgore noticed the way his tail was flicking under them, making the sheets seem like they were dancing. “Could you get me a shirt, please?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, Sans. Though I highly doubt clothes will be very comfortable for you at this point.”_ _ _ _

____Toriel walked in the room holding the other two trays in her hands while he was opening one of the drawers of Sans’s dresser. She sat down both trays at the foot of the bed and walked over to him, closing the drawer just as he noticed that it was not, in fact, the one with shirts in it. She quietly opened the drawer below that one, pulling out a light blue shirt with the words “Ice to meet you!” on the front and a cartoon ice cube under that._ _ _ _

____She smiled at the pun before handing the shirt to Sans, who quickly put it on with a more pronounced blush and sweat starting to bead on his skull. Asgore noticed his eyelights were slightly hazier than they were before as well. He frowned. They might have to rush the conversation with Sans if his heat was coming back so quickly, or maybe they would just have to put it off until the skeleton was through it._ _ _ _

____Toriel seemed to notice too, as she gave Sans his tray in a hesitant manner. “Perhaps it would be best to postpone the conversation until after your heat is over, as much as I don’t want to. Eat up before the next round, you will need the energy.”_ _ _ _

____Sans blushed even harder, his eyes turning to Toriel then back to his plate as he picked up his fork. His tail curled up and around his ribs, showing his anxiety._ _ _ _

____“You guys don’t...don’t have to stay and help, I can finish it up by myself. It’s not like I haven’t before.” It looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He just poked at his pancakes with a blank expression on his face, tail curling tighter around him._ _ _ _

____“Nonsense, Sans! Of course we’re going to stay and help you! Why wouldn’t we?” Asgore couldn’t help his shocked exclamations, and he noticed how Sans seemed to cringe._ _ _ _

____Sans didn’t want to answer, so he didn’t. He just shrugged and continued to poke at his food until he got a huff from Toriel._ _ _ _

____“If you continue to delay, I might _flip_. And I doubt your heat will leave you very clear headed for a _chocolate_ longer, so I suggest you eat your _puncakes_.”_ _ _ _

____Despite the impending conversation and the heat already burning at his bones again, Sans chuckled at the puns, tail uncurling from around his ribs and flopping down to his lap. If he was good at anything, it was putting things off until they grew too big to ignore._ _ _ _

____Asgore groaned, making Sans grin wider. He was ready to brighten the situation with bad puns, if it meant that he got to ignore his problems and especially if it made them laugh._ _ _ _

____“Way to _butter_ me up, Tori, I’ll be _sure-up_ to enjoy the pancakes. Don’t know if they’ll _stack_ up to my high _pan-dards_ though.”_ _ _ _

____Tori giggled, while Asgore simply chuckled. Sans’s grin widened at their reactions, tail flicking happily on his lap. The two goat monsters noticed his soul seeming to stutter before lighting up a little bit more than usual._ _ _ _

____“In all seriousness, you _do_ need your energy for the rest of your heat, so please eat your breakfast,” Asgore pointed out with a kind smile._ _ _ _

____Sans didn’t mind the mention of his heat as much this time, the thought easily pushed aside at the moment with the care and genuine - platonic, he reminded himself - love filling the room. He dug into his pancakes, humming at the taste. Looking up after a few bites, he smiled at Toriel, who was digging into her own pancakes. “Great as always, Tori.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, you _batter_ me, Sans.”_ _ _ _

____The pun caught him by surprise. “Mweh heh heh!” It took him a second to realize what had happened, and when it registered, he fumbled to try and cover it up. His blush got worse as he looked to the side and played with his fork. “G-good one, Tori. We’d better finish _flour_ pancakes before they get too cold, though.”_ _ _ _

____Toriel had brightened up considerably, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide. “Yes, yes, of course.”_ _ _ _

____Asgore seemed to be lost in thought. A small smile lit up his face even though his thoughts were somewhere else, so it didn’t look terribly important or panic worthy. At least, Sans hoped. He knew smiles didn’t always mean happiness._ _ _ _

____He decided to ignore both of their reactions, and now that his attention was back on himself, he realized how hot he was already. He needed to get his energy up before his heat came back to cloud his thoughts. With that in mind, he dug into his pancakes with greater enthusiasm than before. God, how had he gone through heats without eating before?_ _ _ _

____As he gradually regained his energy, it got harder and harder to focus. Halfway through the pancakes, he wanted to take off his shirt and rip off the sheets. He felt sweat start dripping down his skull as he flicked his eye lights over to the other two in the room. They gladly weren’t focused on him. But he still didn’t feel...right being naked around them. Guess he had to deal with it until it became truly unbearable._ _ _ _

____By the time he was close to finished with breakfast, his breath was noticeably labored and he couldn’t think enough to care for the reasons why he didn’t want his shirt off. With his tail flicking left and right, he struggled to get out of his shirt. A whine slipped out when, in his hurry to get it off, he just got stuck in it._ _ _ _

____Gentle hands helped him get untangled, and for a second Sans wanted to sob because this was too fucking familiar. The gentleness, the internal panic - but, no, he was safe, he was fine. He was just getting helped with his heat. There was nothing wrong._ _ _ _

____“Sans, do you consent?”_ _ _ _

____He could say no. The thought was fleeting, passing through his mind like a whisper on the wind. He didn’t want to say no. His body was buzzing just from the small touches of fur on his bones, and it made him want to cry out with how much he craved it._ _ _ _

____With an embarrassing whine, he nodded and pulled the sheets from the lower half of his body. He dully noted that his tray had been moved, and that he would have tipped it if it hadn’t been. It took him a moment longer to realize that he hadn’t been touched, even though he had consented. He looked up, desperate but surprisingly coherent. Every other time he’d been in heat, it was a mess of horniness and quick, half-asleep masturbation sessions that he didn’t even remember afterwards. Usually after the week was over, it was as if it hadn’t even happened, other than his achiness and hunger. So why was he awake and coherent _now_ , of all times? Or, at least, half coherent. His thoughts were slow and kept drifting to different things._ _ _ _

____“You have to say it out loud, so we’re sure before continuing,” Toriel said gently._ _ _ _

____Sans wanted to cry at the tone, even if he didn’t process the words for a little while. Stars, he needed to get this over with before he showed too much. “Yes, I consent. Just... _please_.”_ _ _ _

____Both goat monsters seemed to accept it, Asgore picking him up and sitting him in his lap. Sans didn’t know where to put his hands. Did he help with this? He felt both incredibly aroused and slightly uncomfortable from the small points of contact between him and Asgore. His tail flicked off to the side._ _ _ _

____Toriel moved in front of both of them, spreading Sans’s legs and getting in between them. He would have found the action a lot more pleasant if he wasn’t so nervous. Looking to the side, he hoped that they couldn’t feel how blistering hot his bones were, how much he really needed this from them._ _ _ _

____“Are you still alright with this, Sans? We can step out if you need?” Toriel asked, the words barely registering in his blurry mind._ _ _ _

____He wanted this, he wanted it so bad that his body had already decided to move before his mind could catch up. His tail was wrapped around Asgore’s leg, as his hands took hold of Toriel and pulled her in for a kiss. It took him a few seconds before he realized what he was doing and paused. Kissing wasn’t usually something monsters did when in heat with a monster that wasn’t their true mate._ _ _ _

____Sans pulled back, even if doing so caused fire to burn in his bones. “Shit.” He hadn’t meant to do that, he hadn’t meant to mess this up already-_ _ _ _

____Asgore nuzzled into his spine from behind, hand petting along his tail still wrapped around his leg. The movement effectively broke his train of thought and brought a shiver down his spine. A small gasp slipped out of his mouth as he squirmed. Toriel smiled at him, tilting his head up to look at her._ _ _ _

____“It’s alright, Sans. I didn’t mind, Asgore didn’t either.” Her thumb traced under his eye socket, the gesture as soothing as it was torturous._ _ _ _

____“Do you still want us to stay?” Asgore asked, the words whispered into his neck bones._ _ _ _

____There was no hesitation this time, even as his voice cracked with overwhelming want and his bones shook. “Y-Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Toriel wasted no time in touching the magic already gathered in his pelvis, rubbing it slowly as it formed into a pussy. Sans held back his moans, trying not to buck into the ministrations. His tail curled closer to himself, the tip flicking lazily. Asgore’s hands were now occupied with fondling his ribs, tracing along a nonexistent scar that had Sans whimpering._ _ _ _

____When his pussy was fully formed, Sans grasped onto the fur of Asgore’s leg with a barely held back groan as Toriel slipped a finger into his entrance. Her thumb played with his clit, making his bones burn all the hotter. He couldn’t hold back his pants, completely forgetting why he wasn’t bucking into the stimulation his body craved for._ _ _ _

____The coil tightened in his stomach, and he could no longer help the little moans he let out. Asgore softly scrapped his claws along one of his floating ribs. The almost ticklish sensation nearly pushed him over the edge, clenching tightly around Toriel’s finger and thrusting into the pressure on his clit._ _ _ _

____That was when all stimulation stopped, the heat getting even worse than before as it all came flooding back. Logically, he knew why they were doing this, but in the moment, it didn’t seem to matter all too much if it meant he got to cum._ _ _ _

____“A-ah, please, please! More, please!” His tail thumped harshly onto the bed as he begged, tears forming in his eyes._ _ _ _

____Toriel just let out a soothing hum, using the hand that wasn’t occupied to stroke gently along his thigh bone and tail as he calmed down. The small touches were pleasant, but not nearly enough. By the time the heat in his bones became nearly unbearable, Toriel and Asgore started up their movements again, and Sans was overwhelmed in the best of ways._ _ _ _

____He didn’t even think to hold back his moans, simply enjoying the pleasurable sensations again. Toriel’s hands sped up, making him cry out as the coil once again tightened in his middle. And, just like that, the pleasure stopped just as Toriel and Asgore did._ _ _ _

____This time, Sans just let out a pitiful whine, the tears that had built up slipping down his cheeks. The fire in his bones burned so much worse than the first time they’d done this, making him squirm and try to gain any stimulation he could just to get rid of it. One of his hands gripped Toriel’s wrist to try and get her to start again, while the other tightened in its hold of Asgore’s fur. Nothing else mattered except getting to cum._ _ _ _

____Then, it all started again, and everything was amazing. He shuddered and bucked and moaned, begging them through slurred, incomprehensible words not to stop. When the coil tightened this time, Toriel and Asgore didn’t stop, just kept going as his soul brightened to nearly blinding and his walls clenched tightly around Toriel’s finger._ _ _ _

____More tears slipped down his cheeks in relief as the heat finally died down. Toriel removed her fingers and Asgore moved them to a more comfortable position. Before Sans even knew what he was doing, he cuddled into the goat monster with a satisfied hum, exhaustion pulling him into sleep before his mind could figure out why he shouldn’t._ _ _ _

____Toriel picked up the shirt that had been tossed to the side and helped the sleeping skeleton into it, knowing he wouldn’t want to wake up naked a second time. She then sandwiched the skeleton in, nuzzling noses with Asgore with a content smile._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's get this shit started. *cracks knuckles*
> 
> \- The only shirts that Sans had back underground, were two long sleeved shirts, one white and one gray. He only had one pair of shorts, but his sock collection was massive. Above ground, Sans has more outfits than ever before (even though it's still not a lot), almost all of them pun-related (Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk) or some type of horror show of colors (Papyrus and Mettaton). The socks take up three drawers, because Sans is a sock-loving skele.
> 
> \- While it is common for monsters to have partners for their heats, it is not common for those monsters to share acts of intimacy unless they are true mates (aka soul bonded or romantically involved).
> 
> \- You bet your ship-loving ass there are gonna be talks in the near future, and it's definitely not going to be fun for anyone involved.
> 
> \- Sans does not have a scar from the genocide routes, though the area where it would be is sensitive. Asgore does not know why this area in particular is sensitive but utilizes that fact nonetheless.
> 
> \- Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk are having fun with their anime binge.
> 
> Aaannnddd, that's it!  
> I plan on finishing a small (maybe) fic and posting it, but it might take a bit to finish. So CKB and HIL will most likely take a while to update, unless I get particular motivation to do CKB.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT, IT'S FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR NOW
> 
> Okay, that 'Mweh heh heh' laugh nonsense stufficles is from the Underswap universe sorta. Like, Swap Sans laughs like that the way normal Pap would, but normal Sans only laughs like that when he's really happy or something. Idk, just give me sleep and I will make sense.
> 
> (EDIT: Wtf are stufficles? You know what, I'm leaving it.)


End file.
